


who loves you better

by mixture



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Somnophilia, abuse of the words 'she' and 'her'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixture/pseuds/mixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt on the <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=14809912#t14809912">kink meme</a>, which contains spoilers for <i>Nine Eleven Ten</i>. Can be enjoyed as a stand alone, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who loves you better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Eleven Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252402) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> I don't even know how to warn for this, other than I saw the prompt and _had_ to do it. I'm also a bookbinder, so I think I went a little overboard on certain descriptions. ;(

He was beautiful in a way she would not verbally admit – the brush of his eyelashes, the wingspan of his raven, the embossing on his books. His mind was at her fingertips as well as his body, and she was giddy at the power that they had found. The bleed of curiosity and confusion from her prince was powerful enough to press into the expanse of her mind, as if rabbit trails in fields of snow – but she kept everything at bay, for now. 

She straddled Xavier’s body, and leaned over to press a gentle kiss upon his lips, aware enough to hear the intake of breath behind her. Continuing, she took her time with the unresponsive body, wandering aimlessly along the bookshelves that lined the library of the other telepath's mind. She could sense his birds fluttering against her influence, but they remained out of her range as if they retreated further back than she could go – or further back than she could easily reach without solely focusing on the layout of his mind.

As if to balance Xavier’s neat organization, Erik's mind was more chaotic than usual, and slightly distracting as she adjusted her power, letting her hands trail through Xavier's hair, marveling at the telepath beneath her. She wishes that drugs weren't needed for this, that she could force him underneath her, that he would swell at the closeness of her body and respond to her touch properly— though that was indeed why she had kept her prince around.

She brushed against his mind and felt the sharpness of his gaze against her back, "… Yes?"

She lifted up from the prone body, moving to unlace her bodice, “Undress him, as well as yourself,” she said simply as she worked on her own clothes. Erik’s confusion was thick enough to taste, but he did not question her, and for that she had smiled – the content of his mind on the edge of collapsing, as if to bloom into the expanses of her room.

He was as elegant as ever as he rose from his position on the floor, and both of their movements spoke of efficiency as articles of clothing were divested from bodies – Erik having a harder time when he turned his attentions to Xavier’s prone form.

She draped her clothing over the back of the chair that resided close to her bed, watching almost distractedly – with both her eyes and her mind – as Erik folded everything he took off into a neat pile next to her bed. It was interesting as to how they looked together, Xavier seemingly soft and overly pale compared to her prince’s weathered form.

Once she was completely nude, she gently pushed her prince towards the head of the bed while threading images past the almost-violent mushroom cloud of his thoughts. In response, he pulled one of the many unoccupied pillows from the headboard and lifted Xavier’s body enough to nestle the cushion underneath. He then moved his hand to her nightstand, using his power to levitate a particular small canister into her open palm, which she took with pleasure.

“There is something I need you to do,” she started, offering a more detailed image to her prince, and he obeyed, swirls of his want tickling her sides.

The position was strange, but needed; Erik nestled himself between Xavier’s thighs while keeping his own legs folded, crossed over on themselves. The level of support was high for the prone body, enough for her, and something that she knew her prince would not complain about, with how fascinated and interested he was about the entire situation. 

She took her place astride Xavier’s body once more, only facing her prince instead of her prize. She opened the canister and took one of his hands into her own, despite his bewilderment, using his fingers to scoop out the slippery substance. He’s obedient and leaves them elevated when she lets go, capping the container and pushing it aside, moving her own fingers to share the slick.

Erik takes the initiative right as she’s ready, his free hand move Xavier’s genitals to the side, and she rubs the pads of her fingers against the other telepath’s entrance. “Watch closely,” she breathes, taking her time with pressing against, pressing into, and she is delighted at how her body reacts, how Erik’s want and arousal has clouded through her mind – an additional stimulant in its own right. It wasn’t a difficult task to get Erik’s fingers alongside her own – more visual prompting – and for one brief moment, they were in him together, stretching him, and her hips twitched of their own volition.

She feels unable to voice her thoughts, and is almost ashamed of the clumsy image that she projects, but she feels Erik’s understanding as she removes her fingers, moving to stroke Xavier’s cock instead – it twitches in her grasp as Erik exhales in surprise, stimulating deep enough to get a hardier reaction and – she wishes for something – or someone – electric, someone to force and prod in a way that her prince can not, to milk the other telepath dry—

She moans as she mounts him, pressing his hardness into her body, and it comes as no surprise, the realization that… She wants his library, his reading room, for her own; for his windows to only see her coldness, for his birds to fly in her barren skies. If only he had been discovered earlier, in a way where she could meld his entire existence to be dependent on her touch, her influence, to be her knight, her retainer—

Her hands move to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples as her prince watches on, as she moves faster than she probably should, as she clenches when she lifts up and away from Xavier, but never leaving. The power at her fingertips is enticing, and she shudders when Erik tries to soothe her with his free hand, stroking at her thigh. It’s as if she’s been split, formed into something completely different, as if she no longer needs the Finder – but she will always need her Jean, her Erik.

The tomes upon tomes of Xavier’s life, memories, thoughts, feelings – everything that they now possess physically if not literally – she wraps her arms around Erik’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss that he gives into freely. She bites at his sparse lips, and he clenches her thigh, the flow of possessiveness hitting her like a sledgehammer, and she trembles as Xavier comes, as she comes.

She pushes her prince away when she feels strong enough to support herself, and lifts away, twitching at the slide. She feels Erik’s confusion brush against her mind as she nestles herself against Xavier’s prone body, sliding one arm under his head, moving her other hand to flick fingers at her clit. It is satisfying to send her prince a new directive, and to watch him pull his fingers out in order to locate the container of slick.

And he does as she instructs, pushing in three fingers where there were once two. She keeps herself in his mind, watching through his eyes as he busies himself, preparing Xavier’s body once more. Her prince pushes prone legs off of his own when they are both satisfied, and he unfurls – the only way to describe it, she thinks – kneeling and readjusting, bending Xavier’s legs and holding them up with one splayed hand—

She can feel it when Erik takes himself in hand and presses into Xavier’s body, the sensation a reward; his patience and calmness when she took her time flaring into warning bells, and she finds herself leveling out the feeling. She refrains from doing much more for him, tracing the contours of her cunt as she threads the fingers of her other hand through Xavier’s hair, smiling as Erik thrusts forward, finding his rhythm. 

She’s pleased, and more than happy to let her prince rut, siphoning his pleasure enough that he can have time to enjoy himself, giddy with the sensation of manhandling Xavier’s legs, clenching at knees. He deserves this new pleasure, and she knows as much as he feels about the other telepath, this wondrous and new person, how little it takes for something truly fascinating to catch her prince’s eye.

Her thigh twitches right as his rhythm stutters, and she opens her mouth on a wordless cry as his orgasm rips right through her, almost as intense as the one she had on her own. She breaks their connection completely, but knows that he’s still moving within Xavier, not sensitive enough to be dissuaded from the action.

After recovering, she closes her eyes and delves back into her new reading room as her prince pulls out, leaving the task of rearranging Xavier in his hands as she ponders a bookshelf. She can tell that it is important, merely by how decorative it was compared to others; subtle relief carving along the edges that mirrored an ornate chair found in the same space, repetition and connections, symbols she’s learned to look out for. One particular shelf houses a series of books that belong together, and she pulls one out. They seem plain, though she feels a charge about their sky blue spines and royal blue covers, and how these colors are mirrored once more in the marbled end papers, and the headbands.

She takes the entire shelf of books; content with the amount of reading she has ahead of her.

She leaves one of her favorite diamonds in their stead.


End file.
